1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive bracket, and particularly to a drive bracket having a pivotable fastener for readily attaching a data storage device to an enclosure and detaching the data storage device therefrom.
2. Related Art
A conventional hard disk drive (HDD) is directly attached to a computer enclosure with bolts. However, attachment with bolts is unduly complicated and time-consuming. Furthermore, such means of attachment does not establish any grounding paths between the HDD and the computer enclosure. Electrostatic charges can accumulate in the HDD during operation, and such charges can interfere with proper operation of the computer system.
Thus HDD brackets have been developed for mounting an HDD to a support of a computer enclosure. The bracket is made of conductive material, and comprises a base, a stop wall and a pair of side walls. A pair of tabs extends outwardly from opposite sides of the stop wall. Each tab defines a through hole corresponding to a screw hole of the support. Each side wall forms a plurality of conductive spring pins in an inner surface thereof. The HDD is mounted in the HDD bracket, and this combined assembly is secured in the support by screws which are extended through the through holes of the HDD bracket to engage with the screws holes of the support. The conductive spring pins of the HDD bracket resiliently contact the HDD, to establish grounding paths between the HDD and the computer enclosure.
However, this kind of HDD bracket is still attached to the computer enclosure with bolts, which is unduly complicated.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a drive bracket having a pivotable fastener for readily attaching a data storage device to an enclosure and detaching the data storage device therefrom.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a drive bracket which provides grounding paths from a data storage device mounted therein to an enclosure.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a bracket for mounting a data storage device to an enclosure in accordance with the present invention comprises a frame for mounting the data storage device therein, a fastener and a shield. The frame comprises a base, a stop wall and a pair of side walls. The stop wall defines a cutout, and forms a bent ledge with a plurality of conductive spring tabs. Each side wall defines a guide indention and a retaining indention. The fastener comprises a pair of pivots rotatably received in the retaining indentions, a handle extending through the cutout of the stop wall and projecting outwardly from the stop wall, and a spring connected between the pivots. Each pivot has a latch and a cam engagable with stop tabs formed in a support of the enclosure, for securing the bracket in the enclosure. The shield is attached on the stop wall, for shielding the cutout. The spring tabs resiliently abut against the enclosure. When the handle is pushed upwardly, the pivots are accordingly rotated. This causes the latches to disengage from the stop tabs, and the cams to move the fastener slightly away from the stop tabs. The bracket is then easily withdrawn from the enclosure.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: